


A Sort of Anniversary

by ALMartin1011



Series: More Time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yeah it's happening, also some sweet anniversary fluff, and it's so sweet it hurts, bucky just wants to celebrate loving his guy, but honestly mostly smut, remember that idea bucky teased in chapter fourteen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Part of the More Time- verse, the fun sexy idea mentioned in chapter fourteen comes to life! This is pure, unadulterated smut. Seriously ya’ll this is 99.99% smut and 0.01% sweet feels.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: More Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Sort of Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I never planned on writing this scene or including one like it in the original fic. But the response between here and Tumblr made it clear this is something people want to read (I'm looking at YOU Cheeky9274). And seriously ya’ll, like I need another reason to write some stucky smut 😂. So please, enjoy some fantastic threesome smut on this dreary Tuesday afternoon! XOXO - Ash

“Happy anniversary, love.” Bucky whispered quietly against the skin of Steve’s back. 

Steve groaned, blinking blearily in the early morning light. “Huh?”

“It’s our anniversary.” 

“Huh?” Steve repeated, still confused. 

Emma lifted her head from the other side of the bed, curious as to what was going on. None of them were exactly morning people. 

Bucky sighed, mildly exasperated. “It was today, exactly 100 years ago, that I pulled Jamie O’Mally off of you in the alley out back of the post office.” 

“Oh,” Steve rolled over to face Bucky, the human embodiment of heart eyes. “The day we met. God, was it really that long ago now?” 

“1925, punk. A hundred years later and you’re still a feisty little shit. And I still love you.” 

“Love you too, jerk. But you didn’t love me then, not the first day you met me. We were just kids.” 

“I knew you were somethin’ though. And I’ve loved you since I was old enough to understand what it was. It’s as good a day as any for an anniversary.” 

Emma sniffled on the other side of Bucky while he and Steve kissed. They both turned to look at her and she shrugged, sniffling again. “What? You guys are so sweet. I love the way you love each other.” 

Steve’s expression melted even more. “And we love you too, doll.” Steve leaned up over Bucky to kiss Emma, including her in their tender moment. It quickly heated up despite his original intentions, no thanks to Bucky who took full advantage of Steve leaning over him. 

Bucky couldn’t resist the expanse of pale skin hovering above his face. The soft planes of Steve’s chest, rosy peaks pebbled and just begging for Bucky’s attention. Carefully, Bucky craned his neck up so he could latch on to one of Steve’s nipples, eliciting a sharp hiss from the smaller man. Bucky smiled against Steve’s skin, lapping roughly until Steve shuddered. Emma finally noticed what was happening and patted Steve’s cheek affectionately, “Today should be about the two of you. I’ll go make breakfast.” She tried to slip out of the bed but Bucky caught her wrist before she could get up. 

“Wait,” he told her, “Stay.” 

“I don’t want to come between you.” Emma explained with a lopsided frown.

A glint caught in Steve’s eye and Emma knew he was plotting. “Stay.” he echoed Bucky’s request, “Maybe we want you to _come_ between us.” 

Emma blushed and Bucky snorted a laugh. “Damn, honey, that was smooth as hell.” Bucky told him. “But yes, please doll? Stay?” 

“Only if we can all have fun together.” she relented, lying back down on the bed. 

“That can be arranged.” Bucky assured her, “But Stevie, I think we’d all have more fun if you were in the middle instead of Emma.” 

Steve’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. He had forgotten about wanting to do that after Bucky mentioned it months ago. He and Bucky had been together since then but on their own, not with Emma included. 

“Yes, please.” Emma’s eyes were blown wide with desire, her voice lower and breathier than she’d meant for it to be. 

Bucky’s grin in response was wolfish, promising of dark desires come to life. He pulled Steve close for a moment, kissing him deeply until lack of air forced them apart. Steve’s head was swimming as Bucky moved on to kiss Emma with the same ferocity. “Emma, sweetheart, you wanna keep Stevie occupied while I get him ready for me?” he asked her when they finally pulled apart.

Emma was so thoroughly on board with whatever Bucky had planned for them. “What do you want me to do?” 

“You ever heard of cockwarming?” the mischievous expression on his face only made her blush harder. 

“I have.” she admitted.

“Well then, let’s get Stevie buried deep in you and then I can start getting him ready while you keep him all nice and warm.” 

Emma turned to Steve who was swallowing roughly, trying to keep his cool while Bucky plotted. “Is that okay, baby?” she asked him, making sure he was on board too.

Steve nodded quickly. “It’s fine. Better than fine.” he elaborated when she gave him a sharp look at the word _fine_.

“Get your girl, Stevie.” Bucky teased, moving away so they could get comfortable and he could locate one of their many bottles of lube. 

Steve gave Emma a hesitant smile before shifting them so she was on her back and he was able to lean over her. He crushed his lips down on hers softly, exploratively, as his hands trailed down her body, worshiping her as he went. Emma let one hand tangle in Steve’s unruly hair and the other clung to his shoulder blade, anchoring herself to him. Steve’s hand slipped between her folds, teasing her a little until her hips were rocking against his hand. 

“You ready for me?” he asked her, his voice gravely low with want. 

Emma nodded frantically, too busy kissing along Steve’s jaw and throat to speak. Steve shifted himself up on his knees, moving in between her legs which fell open in invitation. Pressing a few soft kisses along her breasts and belly, Steve finally got himself in position and slipped inside her slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried to the root. Emma wiggled until she was in a position she could easily stay in, knees bent up so she could hold Steve in place with her thighs. She saw Bucky coming up behind him and she grinned; it was the only warning Steve had before a cool metal hand slid down his back. He shivered but stayed in place, unable to go anywhere even if he’d wanted to. Bucky quickly followed the trail of his hand with his lips, pressing one final kiss right above the curve of Steve’s ass before pulling away.

Steve didn’t have to wonder what Bucky was up to, the telltale snick of the lube cap broadcasting his actions. A moment later Bucky was pressing the tip of his pointer finger against the tight rim of muscles, daring to dip just the tip inside to make Steve squirm. The squirming made Emma huff out a pleased sound when it moved Steve’s erection deliciously inside of her. It was difficult trying to keep still and not initiate more when she was already so keyed up and ready. Bucky wasn’t cruel though, and after a brief moment his finger was diving the rest of the way inside Steve. He stroked the slick inside of Steve’s walls, letting the pad of his finger catch on the soft secret spot that had Steve’s breath hitching and his shoulders shaking. 

One finger was joined by another, Bucky repeating the same motions as before but with added girth. Two was always right about when Steve started to lose himself. Not enough to make him a quivering mess, but enough that he stopped being able to think completely clearly. Bucky took his time, thrusting gently in and out, trying to hit Steve’s prostate with each stroke.

“Please.” the word burst free from Steve’s lips as a sob. 

“I got you.” Bucky whispered, leaning forward to kiss Steve’s spine before slipping a third finger inside. 

Steve thrust hard inside Emma, his hips jerking of their own accord at the new intrusion. Emma moaned lightly, her own hips bucking in response. God damn, patience was hard when your lover was inside of you. 

After a half dozen strokes, Bucky was satisfied that Steve was prepped enough and withdrew his fingers, wrapping them around his dick to slick himself up and drizzling on a little more lube for good measure. He would never admit that it was partially because he was so painfully hard he couldn’t wait another minute himself. Emma was looking equally wrecked under Steve and he couldn’t wait to see her come. Bucky lined himself up behind Steve, hands wrapped around his soft hips, and pressed himself home with agonizing slowness. 

Steve let out a low gasp, followed by a moan, as he took Bucky inside of him. His whole body was rigid and he felt so whole, so complete, as his lover filled him up. He was achingly hard and throbbing inside Emma, who’s inner walls fluttered around him as her own arousal ramped up. Bucky had wanted to give them all a moment to adjust but it was Emma who started their movements. “ _Fuck_.” she hissed out, brain overwhelmed by watching Bucky behind Steve and feeling Steve’s body’s reactions. Her hips snapped up against Steve’s before she could still them and then they were off. 

Steve’s hips slammed against Emma’s in return, sliding Bucky’s dick in and out of him as a result. It was too much too fast but the dual points of pleasure had him rocking between them, unable to form a coherent thought. Emma was turned on beyond words watching Steve completely lost in his pleasure and she didn’t expect him to be thinking clearly, so she slipped a hand down between her legs and took matters into her own hands. Quite literally. Stroking the tiny bud of nerves only inches above where Steve was thrusting inside her, Emma was coming within moments. Steve cried a broken sound as her walls shook around him and he continued thrusting, all but fucking her into the mattress at that point with his fervor. He was clinging to the last bits of his sanity, trying to stave off his orgasm as long as he could but it was a race against time. Emma came a second time before fully coming back down from her first, her nails digging sharply into Steve’s shoulder. The sight of her gorgeous lovers so lost in their own pleasure above her was just too much. Her body clenched all around Steve and he lost the battle with himself when Bucky hit a particularly stroke along his prostate at the same time. 

Bucky knew they were all lost when Emma came a second time. Steve _screamed_ , body freezing as he came next, leaving Bucky to completely control the thrusts of himself into the smaller man’s body. It was a miracle Bucky managed a few more strokes as Steve’s body constricted around him, muscles pulsating as he came for a long minute. Steve was so hot and tight and perfect that Bucky let go of the sliver of control he had and let himself fall over the edge of his own climax. He gripped Steve’s hips so tightly he knew he was leaving bruises, but ones that Steve would pride himself on later. He used to be so disappointed when the serum would fade the marks Bucky would leave on him after only a few hours. Now they lingered a few days, making Steve smile to himself whenever he’d catch sight of them. 

The three of them were breathing raggedly as they all slowly came down from their highs. Hands trailed across whatever bits of skin they could touch, light strokes of appreciation while they settled. Steve spoke first, a slightly unhappy groan as he moved his hips a little, “We didn’t use a condom.” 

Emma quirked a brow at him, unsure why this was a problem. She had the contraception covered on her end and they never used condoms. Steve jerked his head back to motion at Bucky who was still holding his hips tightly, keeping him in place. The slickness between Emma’s thighs and the sight of Bucky coming down from his own climax had Emma doing the math quickly. “Oh.” she said with widened eyes. “We’re all gonna be a bit of mess, aren’t we?”

Bucky huffed a laugh from behind Steve, “Yeah, we didn’t think this through.” 

“Straight to the shower. All of us.” Steve instructed, “We can do laundry later.” 

“Ready? Set? Run!” Bucky announced. 

And with that, the three of them sprung out of their big comfy bed and ran as fast as their sex wobbly legs could carry them to the walk in shower. As they washed each other with loving hands under the hot shower spray, Steve mused that while he wasn’t completely sold on the idea that the day they met counted as a real anniversary, if it meant starting the day like this he certainly wouldn’t complain.


End file.
